Hotel Transylvania - The Next Generation
by Emotional Majestic Organism
Summary: For those of you whom have watched Hotel Transylvania, and loved the movie. If you haven't then you still can read, but it might be better if you watch the movie first. The beginning, I give a recap of what's happened in the Movie. Then share what I think might of happened in the next 19 years.. I've given it at slight twist. Enjoy x (Couldn't add all characters to list. Sorry )


**~19 Years Earlier~**

* * *

It was Mavis's 118th birthday, and Dracula was busy sorting out his beloved daughter's birthday party. Till a Human, named Jonathan had shown up at the Hotel. Everything was ruined, thought Dracula. No Humans were allowed, nor ever seen near or in the hotel. This was going to be a disaster if the other Monsters was to find out. Dracula dressed and placed make-up on him, to transform him into some sort of a Frankenstein Monster 'Homie'. Then, Mavis and Jonathan eyes met. They both glared into each other for short moment till her father interrupted.

A while after, Dracula knew that he couldn't stop Mavis communicating with Jonathan completely, without her knowing something rather odd occurring. So, he let him pretend to be, not only a so-called right hand pig strangling cousin of thee Frankenstein, but a party planner for Mavis's birthday.

When the big day, well, big night had finally arrived. Mavis and Jonathan eyes met again. But this time, it was truly something more. They zinged. Dracula flew to the scene, as he saw them both from a distance, kissing. He began letting his rage out and making a bit of a scene at the party. Mavis tried telling her father that is was just a kiss, till suddenly..

Everybody found out that Jonathan, was really a Human. He left, pretending he hated all Monsters, leaving Mavis upset and angry with her dad. She, also fled. Leaving the party and the guests began to leave, wanting to check-out the hotel as soon as possible.

Dracula left, searching for his dear Mavis. As for he would never forgive himself for what he did. He found her, sitting alone on the roof-top with something in her arms. Dracula slowly sat beside her. She handed him a book, which was a gift from her mother, Martha. Dracula opened it and began to read, realizing that Mavis and Jonathan had zinged. He got in the way, and had ruined it. As for, only you zing once.

He made it his mission, to find Jonathan and put things right. Dracula appeared in the hotel lobby, trying to get all's attention and tell them what happened and why he needed to find Jonathan. Frank, Wayne, Griffin and Murray agreed to help him, as for they forgiven him and wanted to help out.

Dawn was approaching, and Jonathan was already leaving. They had to make a plan quick. When they finally drove out of the forest, they saw a sign welcoming people to this Monster Festival. They seemed confused, as for they believed Humans hated Monsters. They didn't know whether to think they knew they were coming or was a joke. When they entered the town, they couldn't believe their eyes. Humans dressed up as Monsters. Vampires, Werewolves, Mummy's, Witches and more. They got out the car, and not a single Human thought anything of it. They thought they were just in costumes.

The five of them didn't know what to do. The Humans didn't even realize they are the legendary Monsters. They needed to expose themselves. Griffin came with an idea, nobody made as much noise as Frank. So he lit a match and placed in front of him, causing him to freak out and shout. Frank climbed up a building, where a blow-up figure of him stood. Once he was at the top, he roared loudly as he could. Getting everybody in the town's attention. The Humans clapped and cheered, and shouted out out they loved Monsters. Again, the five of them couldn't believe it.

Frank explained their situation, and the Humans gladly made a path-way, especially for Dracula. So he didn't get sunburn. The Humans whom were dressed up as Dracula, had their capes held, blocking the sunlight. Dracula ran through them all, smiling and happy that he could finally trust the Humans.

When he reached the Airport, he saw the plane Jonathan was on, was already about to take off. So Dracula ran towards it and leaped up in the air and turned into a bat. He flew as fast as he could, but the sun was hurting him. Burning him up as he tried faster and faster. When he reached the window Jonathan was sitting at, he tried calling his name. But no use, they both couldn't hear each other. So Dracula decided to fly up to where the front of the plane was. He facepalmed the windscreen of the place, seeing the pilots inside confused to see a bat up so high.

Dracula noticed that one of the pilots were wearing a microphone, and hypothesized him. So he was able to talk to Johnathan. After he's long, but heart-warming speech. Johnathan gave him a thumbs up. And the plan was turning back round to land.

Once Dracula was back at the hotel, the crash landed in Mavis's room. Smoking as for he was really sun-burnt. He apologized to Mavis and picked up his gift to show her. She didn't understand, why he was giving her a traveling back-pack. Dracula then turned it round, showing a special accessory. Jonathan. She gasped, with surprised. And asked why he was here. He explained what happened, that he really didn't hate Monsters and, he was Mavis's zing. A smile appeared on Mavis's face and they kissed, well, tried too. Dracula roared at them, with his super scary face. But then apologized once again, and left them alone. They both kissed.

Later that day, they rescheduled the birthday party for Mavis. Frank, Wayne, Griffin and Murray played instruments for entertainment, and Mavis, Jonathan and Dracula sung. Really getting into the party spirit. Ending the night with a great atmosphere.

The End

Was only the beginning...

* * *

**~19 Years Later~**

Is was five days after Mavis's 137th birthday. A lot of things had changed around hotel, compared to what it was like back then. The hotel get more guests nowadays, due to the Humans are now allowed to enter. Although, the Humans have a special plaza for them. As for, the Humans don't eat nor do the same things as Monsters would do. Johnathan didn't have to worry about anything, much anymore. Because he was no longer a Human. His wish was to be with Mavis and live forever by her side. So, she bit him. Turning him into a Vampire. It was the best thing he could have ever ask for, besides being Mavis's soul mate. Although Jonathan was very young compared to Mavis, he did not care. Age was just a number. Dracula was busy talking with Jonathan, a good few doors away from Mavis's room. So she wouldn't hear their plans for their surprise anniversary. Which would be in a weeks time.

"Now, listen young Johnny. I have ze perfect ideas for you both to spend a luxurious romantic two week break, together. In Hawaii." Said Dracula, excited to see Jonathan's reaction.

"Well, I don't know. It sounds great and all, but I don't think we'll be staying there for that long." Jonathan said, sounding quite disappointing. Dracula placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My dear boy, of course you'll be staying there, for that long. I have planned this all, and you don't have to thank me. You both will have a wonderful time."

"I understand, but we can't bring little Elissa with us. And, and who will look after her?" Jonathan asked, concerned and slightly worried. Dracula froze, as he gave it some thought. He had forgotten all about his dear granddaughter. Whom was not long been born and join the family. He then had an idea.

"You'll have nothing to worry about, I shall look after baby Elissa. You both need to have sometime together, alone. Where nobody will bother you nor disturb. You can trust me, I will take care of her." Dracula said, loud and proud. But not too loud as for he didn't want Mavis to hear. Jonathan smiled and sighed with relief.

"Thank you. I really appreciate the offer. But I have one final question.."

"Yes? What is it?"

"How are you going to look after Elissa and run the hotel?" Asked Jonathan, before tapping Dracula's shoulder and leaving him in the room, chucking. Dracula didn't think of that. Really, how was he going to look after baby Elissa and take care of the Hotel? He then rushed out, and headed towards Mavis's and Jonathan's room. He saw Jonathan before he went into his room. Dracula called out. As he did so, Jonathan had already opened the door.

"Don't you worry, Johnny. I have this place covered. You will come back seeing this place standing like it is, tonight." Said Dracula, with a wide grin and his hands on his hips.

"Coming back from where, daddy?" There stood Mavis, holding Elissa in her arms with a confused face. Dracula's eyes opened wide, then he suddenly appeared by Mavis's side. Mavis was quite the Vampire-S. She looked like her mother so much. Her hair long and dark, skin pale as paper and eyes full of sparkle. He kissed her forehead and then bent down to kiss Elissa's forehead.

"Oh, nothing my dear. You go rest, dawn approaches. I'll see you tomorrow night, fully rested and well. I have a lot to deal with. We're having a close family dinner." Dracula said, before fleeing off down the hall to the lobby. Not giving Mavis a chance to speak. She looked up at Jonathan, shaking her head. Then headed back inside their room. She walked towards the baby cot and carefully placed Elissa inside. She pulled the black blanket over her, and gently rubbed her small, soft hand before leaving her to go to the window and shut the curtains quietly. Jonathan walked towards the cot, and bent down to kiss Elissa's forehead before walking to the bed, and sat down.

"What was my father talking about?" Mavis asked, with her back facing his back. As she got undressed and into her pajamas. She then sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. All I know is we're having a dinner tomorrow evening." He hated keeping secrets from Mavis, but it was a special surprise after all...

"Oh, alright then." Mavis said, undoing her hair which was in a tight bun.

"We should get some sleep, before Elissa awakens." Mavis nodded slowly, before she quickly but quietly moved to the other side of the bed, using her super speed. She climbed into bed. He also did the same. The lights was turned off, but the candles lit, so that Elissa didn't wake up scared. Jonathan turned round, and leaned forward to kiss Mavis on the lips, passionately.

"I'll see you in the evening." Spoke Jonathan, quietly like a whisper.

"Good night, John." Mavis smiled. He placed his hand gently on her cheek, and brushed it twice.

"Good night, Mavy." He blinked slowly, but still staring into her beautiful bold blue eyes, before whispering. "I love you."

* * *

It was the next evening, and the half of the hotel for Monsters were alive and awake. The other side for the Humans, were quiet and sleeping. Dracula was already prepared for the dinner. He invited Mavis, Jonathan, Frank, Frankie (Frank's new daughter) Wayne and his wife. Winnie, Clawdia, Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen (Wayne's eldest daughters and son) Griffin, Invisa-Billy (Griffin's son) and Murray, his wife and Cleo. (His daughter) It would be one big, but grand dinner. There would be all sorts of food served, music playing along with chatting and laughter. But Dracula wished to make a grand announcement. He was going to declare his surprise to the married couple, his daughter and son-in-law. It was going to be the perfect moment, at least, he thought it would be..


End file.
